Kolmo
Kolmo is a Mipedian Elite Stalker who was tasked with kidnapping Queen Illexia, directly resulting in his assimilation into the Danian Tribe. Even so, Kolmo was Uninfected by the Danians sometime after the M'arrillian invasion had been thwarted. Background Information Kolmo is a Mipedian Elite Stalker tasked by Prince Mudeenu to infiltrate Mount Pillar in order to kidnap Queen Illexia via Flux Bauble. Kolmo used his Invisibility to his advantage, bypassing the Mandiblors standing guard and making his way through Mount Pillar to its upper spires, where his presence was revealed by ChaotiKween, who used a Spectral Viewer in an attempt to warn the Mandiblors of the impending attack. Kolmo then confined her with a Web Cocoon attack, sparing her life due to his fondness for humans, though he threatened to do her harm should she get in his way again. Despite this, ChaotiKween still tried to alert Queen Illexia to Kolmo's presence, though Vollash and the Danian guards attacked and incapacitated Kolmo regardless. Kolmo was then imprisoned, later being brought before Illexia, where she concluded that Kolmo would become one of them as punishment for his actions. From here, Kolmo was held down by Mandiblors outside of the Queen's Gate so that Illexia herself could cast Infectious Melody Mugic, leading to Kolmo's successful mutation into a Danian. When Illexia Infected Raznus with the intent of having him assassinate Maxxor when he finally transformed into a Danian, she sent a small taskforce of Danians, including Kolmo and Odu-Bathax, to ensure that Raznus made it safely to Kiru City. Sure enough, Illazar and Krekk attacked Raznus on his way there, but with aid from Kolmo and the Danians, Raznus was able to safely continue on his way as he was meant to. Later, when Raznus failed in his attempts to assassinate or Infect Maxxor, he fled Kiru City and was met by Kolmo and the other Danians, who guided him back to Mount Pillar. Through unknown means, Kolmo was Uninfected and returned to the Mipedian Tribe. Having amassed an extensive knowledge of secrets known only to the Danians while among their numbers, Kolmo exposes this information to his fellow Mipedians in an act of revenge. Appearance Kolmo resembles a humanoid chameleon with dull green skin and teal stripes across his upper arms, torso, and thighs, and a long curled tail, dressed in a loincloth, with armor covering his forearms and knee caps, and a green conical helmet. As a Danian, Kolmo largely looks the same, albeit with mandibles, antennae, and two additional limbs sprouting from his torso, except his coloring has gone from green to a darker brown with a yellow underbelly. After having been Uninfected, Kolmo's appearance revert back to what it was prior to his mutation, however he retains the altered color scheme he'd developed as a Danian. Personality and Behaviour He acted respectful towards Prince Mudeenu when reporting to him. And he mentioned he likes humans so he may be more friendly when not on a mission. Affiliations, Loyalties and Allies Kolmo is incredibly loyal to his Mipedian leader, Prince Mudeenu. He respects his fellow Tribe members, but prefers to work alone. In the episode Big Time, Kolmo voices his opinion that he does like humans, but will not allow them to interfere with his "work". Card Information Basic Stats Textbox Pictures The Animated Series Breakdown Quotes *'If you'll excuse me I have a Queen to capture." - Kolmo, from Big Time. Trivia * Kolmo is mistakenly referred to as "Skulk" during his first appearance in the Anime. * The circumstances surrounding Kolmo's Uninfection remain a mystery, however, it could have been a parameter of the Mipedians allowing the Danians to be involved in the translation of the Cothica Tablet, or his restoration could be a trap set up for the Mipedians by Queen Aszil. External Links Link to Chaotic: Zenith of the Hive (archive) Category:Mipedian Elite Category:Mipedian Creatures Category:Zenith of the Hive Category:Mipedians Category:Assimilated Creatures Category:Creatures With Air Category:Creatures with 0 Mugic Counters Category:Super Rare Creatures Notes and References